Communication devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistance (PDA), laptops and computers are frequently used for communication. The communication devices can communicate with each other through communication network. The communication network can be a wire lined communication network or a wireless communication network. An example of wire lined communication network is public switched telephone network (PSTN).
In the wireless communication network, a communication range is divided into a plurality of regions called radio cells. Each radio cell has a base station. A base station is a radio transmitter and receiver used for transmitting and receiving voice and data signal to and from communication devices in a cell. Hence, a communication device can communicate with other communication devices in the wireless communication network through one or more base stations. Examples of wireless communication networks include but are not limited to Global system for mobile communications (GSM) network, and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network.
Different communication network uses different communication technique for enabling communication between communication devices. The GSM communication network uses Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) technology for providing communication to a plurality of communication devices. The Time division multiple access (TDMA) is a channel access method for radio networks. The method allows one or more users of the communication devices to share a same frequency channel by dividing signal into predefined number of time slots.
Hence, the TDMA technology allows a predefined number of users to communicate with other user of communication devices at the same time. Each of the predefined number of users is assigned a time slot for transmitting data in rapid succession, one after the other. However, as the number of users is fixed, there are various methods that are used to increase the number of users.
One method is applying Multiple Users Reusing One Single time slot (MUROS) concept. The MUROS concept enhances the cell capacity through pairing of two or more users on to a single timeslot. However, the quality of communication decreases and sudden degradation in the link quality is experienced, when the communication channel is established and the pairing of two users is performed using MUROS concept. Hence, the communication channel established can get relinquished automatically. In order to mitigate this problem, care should be taken that the link quality should not decrease suddenly. Further a proper allocation mechanism is required to assign multiple users to a single timeslot.